Life Unexpected-Bella and Jacob
by Yournumber1fanYou
Summary: While Edward was away, Bella and Jacob got really close. What if Bella got pregnant from Jacob while Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were away! *Not a cross over of life unexpected and twilight. Has the plot were the kid get joint custody by both of the parents she has never meet.*
1. Prologue

Prologue -

There she is, sitting, waiting to see if her life is going to change, forever. After minutes of sweating, shaking agony, her phone goes off, her timer. She gets off of the side of the tube, where she was sitting. She walks over to the sink and Slowly, picks up the box and stick. Her face changes, showing she is going through multiple different emotions. Then she sits the stick and box down. And you can see on the stick it has...

 **Bella's point.**

Here I am sitting, waiting to see if my life is going to only thing going through my mind is _**How?, Why?. How, did I get here, why am I here?!**_

After what feels like eternity, my alarm on my phone goes off. I guess it's time to find out if my life is going to change. I stand up and walk over to the sink. I pick up the stick in one hand and the box in the other. _ **Breath!** _ My mind shouts, but I can't. I slowly bring the box and stick up. I see two pink lines. On the box it says One line is negative and two is positive. I look back at the stick, to the box, and to the stick again. I can't believe it. I am pregnant. I sit the stick and box back down. I take a few minutes, to take a few breathers. I guess I can be happy that Charles not home right now. It gives me some time to think. _ **What am I going to do?**_

 **Nine (9) months later -Born 1 month early**

 **Bella's point**

Here I am holding my child, my baby girl in my arms. You may be wounding what has happened, what is happening. Well, after I found out I was pregnant. I went to stay at my mom's, till I give birth, then I am going to give my child up for adoption. And charlie does not know about her or that I am or was ever pregnant. He knows I am here, but he thinks I am just spending some time with my mom to help me deal with the fact that Edward left. No, Edward is not her father. Jacob is. I know you are probably wondering if I know Jacob is a shiftier. Yes, I do. I got pregnant after Jacob , I know that means she has his genes, but there has never been a female shiftier in the Quileute Tribe. So, she should be fine. She deserves to be with two parents that lover her and that are together.

Then, the door opens interrupting my thoughts, of negativity. "Hello,miss. Swan. My name is Miss. scarlet". "Yes, nice to meet you" I say while I shake her hand. "And hello to you, too" she says to my daughter. "She is beautiful, just like her mother" she said. "What are kidding? She looks just like her father" I say. "What? She look just like you! Just look at those eyes" she says. "Yeah, she has my eyes, my lips, and wavy hair. Her skin color is not as pale as me, but not as dark as her father ether, She is just in between and her hair color is in between mine and her father's. Not to light but not to dark, just perfect. But everything else is her all her father" I say. "Well you never know she could grown up to look just like her mother" she said. "Maybe" I say sadly.

"Have you picked out a name yet or..." she said. "Oh, yes! Sarah Rebecca Her first name Sarah from her father's mother how died when he was younger and her middle name Rebecca from her father's oldest sister" I say. "It's beautiful! Do you have a last name picked out, like yours or her father's, or do you want her to have the same last name as the people that adopt her" she asked? "The same last name as the people that adopt her, please" I answer? "Alright, well I guess it's time to go Sarah" she said. I nod with a small smile on my face. Then she takes Sarah out of my arms, my heart aches and tears threaten to fall, but in front of Sarah. I got to be strong,for her. "You know you don't have to do this, you know" she said/asked? "I know, but I can't let her grow up with two parents that aren't together. I'm not letting her be put through that, like I had to" I answered sadly and truthfully. She gives a small nod.

"She is going to be fine, so need to worry" she said. "I know. It's just hard, but she deserves this. Deserves two parents that are together, happy and in love with not just with each other but with her too" I say. " I understand and I wish you the very well miss. Swan" she said."And to you the same" I say. She nods, then leaves the room, as she leaves my heart brakes. After she is out of the room, I break down and cry.

 _ **I will always love you Sarah!**_

 ** _The writing in Indie Flower , bold, and Italic is her tough's. No Jacob does not know about the child, she never told him she was pregnant._**


	2. Chapter 1- Finally

_Chapter 1-_ _Finally_

 _Sarah Rebecca's Point_

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I am finally doing it! I am finally leaving. Right now I am on the bus which is going to drop me off at Beaver Post Office in Clallam County, Washington. From there I am going to get on another bus to forks Washington, which is a 15 min bus ride, and is only a one dollar ride. There I am going to get a place to to stay, and start my new life. I already got a job at Martin's brothers mechanics shop, so I can save up some money and not waste time look for a job. I also…_

"Here we are people Beaver Post office/shop. I hope you enjoy your stay" the diver says. Then the doors opens, I close my journal and put it away, in one of my bags. Then I walk down the aisle, as I do I see some people stay seated to go feather west. As I step off the bus a breeze hits me. I can tell it's going to rain, and get cold. I walk over to the bench and wait for my bus to get here to take me to my new home.

After a hour the bus get's here, I get on the bus and pull out my phone and listen to "Don't you worry child" (cover by Sam Tsui and Kurt Schneider) originally by Swedish House Mafia. _**I love this song, and I also love sam tsui, and Kurt Schneider, so this cover is amazing!**_

After a few other songs and a few other covers. The bus finally stops at Forks Transit Center. I grab my bags, get up, and leave. I walked up to Forks motel for tonight's stay and maybe tomorrow, unless I can't find a place to stay. I walk into the motel, but then something catches my scent-leach. Good thing I know how to mask (hide) my scent. I got up to the front desk desk and asked for a room. I see her eye my bags, see look at my like I am kid, but the way I act, speak is so adult like, her expression changes. "A single or a double" she asked. _**She's testing me. I know she is, good thing I am great at taking test!**_ "A single, I'm not going to stay here long anyways. Just tonight or maybe tomorrow, too unless my place is ready for me to move into it." I answer. She looks take back for a moment, then replaces it with a look of "What ever". "Ok, here you go. Room 106" she says in annoyed voice while handing me my keys. "Thank, oh by the way I would watch out if I was you. There's a guy over there with a brown hat on. He is checking you out, but the way he is looking at you, as if you are just a little toy. So, just watch your back." I say as if I giving a warning to one of my friend, while jerking head the way of the guy without seeming suspicious. " And, by the way, thanks for the room" I say as i turn around to leave to my motel room.

I drop my bags off in my motel room, then I take keys, lock the door, and go out to get something to eat. I walk down the road to Pacific Pizza. I walk in and Take a sit, then a scent catches my nose, _**Shifter.**_ I mask my smell before the shifter can smell me out. Then the waiter/shifter comes over and hands me a menu. "Thanks" I say. "No problem. So what can I get for you" he asked. I looked over the menu and I see a lot of good food, but then I remember I can't let on that I am a shifter. So I say "One medium Root Beer, One taco salad, and one side of breadsticks with sauce, Please". Alright, coming right up" He said. About five minutes later he comes back with my drink, and bread sticks and sauce. "It's going to be another five minutes on the taco salad, mama" he said. "Alright, that's fine. Thanks for my food" I answer. He said "You're new here aren't you? Because I have never seen you around before"! "You think you would" I ask? "Yeah I mean it's a pretty small town. Everybody knows everybody. So, I am pretty sure your new here" he answered. "Yeah, I am new here" I say with a small smile on my face. "What about you" I ask? "Oh, me. No, i'm not new" he answers. "No,really. I..I can't believe it. I could never have guessed" I say with the most "Surprised" Face ever. We both end up laughing. "No really, what about you" I say. "Me, Oh, well I go to school on the res. , but I work and live here in forks with my mom. What about you?" He asked. 'You, know we are tell each other things about each other, when we don't even know each other's names" I sate. "Yeah, your right. My name is Jace Fuller! What's your name" Jace said. _ **I don't want to be found by the foster system and be sent to another group home or foster family. So use my fake Name. Just like for the motel.**_ "My name is Scarlet, Kylie Scarlet" I said with the most mysterious james bound expression. "Nice to meet you" I said with the most serious expression. All of the sudden Jace starts to laugh-like a booming laugh- making me laugh with him. The a little bell goes off. "Oh, yeah here is your taco salad" he said sliding it in front of me. "You know I should go back to work, helping out the other customers, considering my boss is right over there looking at me. Giving me the "Get Back To Work!" look. "Yeah, that might be a good idea" I say chuckling at him. "Yeah, and I should leave you to eat your food in peace. So, I guess I will talk to you later! Scarlet, Kyle Scarlet" He said my name in such a teenage girly james bond expression way, that made me end up laughing at him as he walks away, to help another customer. _**At Least I know I will not be the only wolf around and at least he is funny!**_

After I am done eating, I get up, and pay my bill, then I say bye to Jace as I leave. I go back to my motel room and crash on my bed after Locking my door, and brushing my teeth. _**I'll change my clothes after my shower in the morning. It is 10:45 and I have been up since 5:00 clock this morning. So...let me sleep, or at least let me try to go to sleep.**_

I wake up and look at the clock on the wall in my motel room. It's 4:50, great, I slept for 6 hours and 5 mins. Yesterday I slept 4 hours and 40mins. _**I really need a new sleep pattern.**_ I get out of bed and go over to my bag and grab my clothes, Shampoo, Conditioner, and bodywash. Then I checked on my phone battery _**100% charged. Good thing I remembered to charge it last night.**_ I go into the bathroom with everything and shut and locked the door. I changed out of my clothes from yesterday and jump into the shower, Blaring random good music on my phone, while i'm taking my shower.

Once I am out of the shower and dressed, I put my closes dirty clothes away. Then I grab my keys and wallet and head out to get a place to stay and something to drink. I walked all the way to Forks coffee shop. Where I got one hot chocolate, 2 eggs, and Toast (2 slices).

After I ate. I walked All the way To forks Lodgings. Where I am going to stay till I can afford something more permanent.

After the "nice" Women led me to my own place and handed me my own keys. I walked back to the motel, checked out and then moved in.

 _ **It's finally happening. I finally can be free from Foster homes, Foster parents, and group home. I am always going to be known as Sarah Rebecca or Sarah becca to my Pack/friends/family, but to the rest I I will be know as Kylie Scarlet.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy. I am going to true and do this again where I post two chapters at one time I hope You enjoy. Yes, she is a shifter. You will find out more about her past in later chapters. It kinda has the same plot as life unexpected. Both of her parents will get joint custody of her. But because she is only 13 almost 14 she is not looking for emancipation. She can't. As you read Jace and Sarah did or does not imprint on each other. And one more spoiler I can give out is that jacob still imprints on Renesmee.**_


	3. Sorry

Hey, I'm sorry for being late! Sol Testing is happening but hopefully I will update but I is a good chance it will only be 1 chapter instead of 2. Wish me luck on my sol test on the day after tomorrow and another on the day after that! What fun!

Supper sorry for the wait promise to update very soon.

Thanks for reading, I love you all. You all are the people that rule!

Bye!

 _~Yournumber1fan_


	4. I'm back!

Hey guys,  
Its been awhile since I have writen but I am back! There is something I want to tell you guys. I am going too be either just plainly re-writing these chapters and go from there or I am going to delete these chapters from scratch. There were a lot of plot whole I saw and I just saw all my mistakes! I am going to try and chnage them!

There are going to be some changes:  
1\. Jacob and Renesmee are Never going to end up togeather! The only reason why the were going to was because it was 12:00 a.m and I couldn't sleep!

2\. Either Leah is gong to be with Jacob or she is still going to be with Sam, whille Emily is with another wolf. (Comment down below on which one you think is better)

3\. Sarah is going to be 15 years old.

4\. The vamps don't sparkle!

5\. The pack and vamps have a peace treaty. (you will find latter on why)

That is all I can say for now! I am hoping to be posting back here soon! Bye, see you guys later!

~ ** _YOURNUMBER1FAN_**


End file.
